hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Scallion Head
- Nightmare= - Without Golden Items= - With Golden Items= }} - Reset Arc= }} |affiliation = |first_seen = Episode 1|occupation = |hangul = |romaja = |english_translation = |name = Scallion Head|hangul_(la) = 대파머리|romaja_(la) = daepameoli|status = |avatar_gender = Male|avatar_status = Active|character_type = Player|race = |class = Healer|alliances = Scallion Head's Guild Nightmare Sad Smile|tribe = Human|lucid_adventure_occupation = Guild Master}}Scallion Head is the leader of the Scallion Head's Guild. Both him and his guild have had several unfortunate run-ins with Hardcore Leveling Warrior which caused them to resent the former Rank 1 Player. At the start of the series, Scallion Head gathered an alliance of strong players to try and kill Hardcore Leveling Warrior during one of his quests but they were all defeated.Episode 1 After Hardcore Leveling Warrior's level was reset, Scallion Head and his guild beat him up in Yopi Land Square and he warned the former Rank 1 to quit the game or face the consequences.Episode 2 A level 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior ended up provoking him into a Legal PK, where he was defeated and lost some of his stats as a result.Episode 5Episode 6 His guild was later taken over by Sad Smile and he joined Nightmare. He was given the Golden Gauntlets and Golden Boots and tasked with retrieving No Name. He ran into Hardcore Leveling Warrior once again and was tricked into accepting a 'Bet'. He lost the bet and gave up his Golden items to save his guild from Hardcore Leveling Warrior's retribution. After leading Hardcore Leveling Warrior to 'the one', he vowed to get his revenge on the former #1 Ranker before disappearing. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Lucid Adventure ' Scallion Head with his staff during the ambush on Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 1).jpg Scallion Head (Episode 2).jpg Dongchun eating while Scallion Head is getting food in Yopi Land (Episode 4).jpg Scallion Head during his Legal PK with Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 5).jpg ' Video Games Scallion Head (Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Personality Relationships Scallion Head's Guild Scallion Head loves his guild. He Others Hardcore Leveling Warrior Sad Smile Zero Skills & Abilities Overview As the leader of Scallion Head's Guild, Scallion Head he has complete control of his guild. Strength: A blow from Scallion Head was enough to Healing Skills Nightmare Combat Style Skill Tree Healer Skills * Heal Nightmare Skills * The Sword Dance of Nightmare: ** The Sword Dance of Nightmare Lv.1: ** The Sword Dance of Nightmare Lv.2: Items Weapons * Gold Staff: Scallion Head was seen wielding a golden staff during his group's ambush on Hardcore Leveling Warrior. It's stats and attributes are unknown. * Nightmare Sword: Armor * [[Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon|'Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon']]: The gauntlets of The Golden Armor set. All Stats +50, Armor 880 and Increases the damage 3 times if used with The Sword of Honor. Scallion Head acquired the gauntlets from Sad Smile who himself got them from Zero after she took them from Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Episode 100Episode 91 * [[Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon|'Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon']]: The Boots of The Golden Armor set. They double the speed of their wearer History Background At some point in the past, Hardore Leveling Warrior wronged him, leading to Scallion Head gathering multiple Guilds and other parties to prepare an assault on him, putting all his money and resources into the plan. Season 1 The Reset Arc Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Scallion Head's Guild Category:Healers Category:Guild Masters Category:Players